feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ham
a gay korean son coming to a store near you '' '' Name: Jeong Smirnov Age: 19 Personality: Since Jeong had had unfortunate past experiences with relationships that changed him, he is more of a gentle, introverted, down-to-earth person as he hopes to see the best in everyone. When he is upset, or if he says or does anything to hurt a signficant other, memories of those moments in the past flash back, making him have panic attacks on occasion. Despite his prominent traits, if said person were hurt in any conceiveable way, Jeo will do everything in his abilities to convince the opposer to cease - which makes him have a more protective side. Jeong is a generally sweet person, who mostly occupies his companions with small talk and showing his concerns for said person. However, his kindness and generosity may rub off on certain types of people who are generally the polar opposite to his, possibly due to his innocent, child-like personality. Sadly, due to the onslaught of punches and blows to the head, Jeong had become more paranoid and overall nervous on how a person is at their most vunerable, worst moments emotionally - especially on their anger. To reassure them, he tells them that everything will come around, almost blindly guiding them to the gates of Heaven if he gets to learn about them better. Due to becoming a victim of domestic abuse, he is insecure to openly vent and comfortably talk about the previous beatings from his past boyfriend to just anyone. Adding to this, he unfortunately had developed self-doubt because of this, and that his family doesn't exactly support him in his sexuality; it ultimately made him change his identity by dyeing his hair and began to support others experiencing the things he had. In order to do that, anyone would have to '''really '''learn about Jeo in a personal level, and may have to possibly comfort him if he has a panic attack or a breakdown. Appearance: A saturated blue and red aura surround his body, indicating that he is in a comatose state for God knows how long. Jeong usually wears a white collar shirt under an oversized, wool, deep burgundy colored jacket with a mahogany plaid hood, black suit pants and gray converse. He wears black bottom rimmed glasses, and has a bracelet with a four-pointed start charm attached to it on his left wrist. Jeo's size is below average concerning height and weight; he stands about 5'7 tall, and he weighs just on one hundred pounds. His external appearance holds his generally pale skin with slanted, grayish turquoise colored eyes, short, very light peach dyed hair, and even a couple of fresh bruises and patches of gauze on his small body. Life Goal/Dream/Project: His life-long dream was to be an illustrator. Every day after school, he would sketch in several art books as his eyes would immediately light up once he receives new art supplies, or talk about art in general. Since he is majoring in Art, he feels that his coma was getting in the way of his life, making him feel determined to come back to the Overworld. Cause of Death/Comatose: On a somewhat peaceful night, Jeong was leisurely attempting to complete his college homework - and this certain day was a week after he had confessed that he needed to break up with an ex. When he heard violent steps echo throughout the hallway, he immediately assumed the worst, indicating that his past boyfriend was coming. Just his luck, he busted through the door with a single kick. The man was furious. He only received the text six days after Jeo had sent it - since he was more slow. His ex instantly pinned him to the wall, repeatedly bashing his head against his work desk, kicking and punching his every crevice despite Jeong's feeble efforts of fighting back. After about ten minutes of excruciating pain, he passed out, falling into a deep unconciousness as his body was littered with cuts and bruises. Miscellaneous: probably the second gayest son i'll make; also his nickname will be Jeo; if he's nervous, he'll jumble some korean (which might turn on a certain edger mcedger gay) :^) also imagine a near 20 year old having a high pitched korean accent '' ''it's cute okay eli your boyfriend needs you Category:Blog posts